Unbreakable
by laxwriter
Summary: AU. She betrayed them all, why?


A/N Can't even remember when I wrote this, before Book 7 I am sure. One shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter, the stories, characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Unbreakable**

No one had even noticed she was missing. Not that they had really been paying attention. To so many of them she was nothing, for she had committed such a horrendous crime. However; despite what she had done, it still came of a shock when Severus Snape came to Grimmauld Place and told them the Hermione Granger had joined the Dark Lord. That she had had a private meeting with Voldemort and when she had emerged from the room with him, she stood at his right side, as his new general.

Harry and Ron had been distraught and furious. How long had they tried to protector her from Voldemort when it came out that he was trying to kidnap her, because he wanted her power. Severus had come to them nearly a year early with the gravies news. That the Dark Lord had ordered to take Hermione, alive, by any means necessary. That he needed her and her gifts. He seemed not to care that she was a mudblood. They had been almost too late to save her. When they had arrived at Hermione's house, she was fighting two Death Eaters, two others were incapacitated on the floor. The order had finished of the remaining Death Eaters quickly, but their rescue hadn't been soon enough, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had already died trying to save their daughter.

Things began to change after that, Hermione withdrew into herself, she spent hours researching. She barely talked to anyone but Harry, Ron, and Ginny. That last year at Hogwarts had been one of the hardest. Numerous more attempts had been made to kidnap Hermione, all just barely failing. The most successful had come during a Hogsmeade trip when Dolohov had ambushed them with some other Death Eaters. He had managed to incapacitate Hermione and had her in his arms about to apparate away when Harry had taken him out with a stunner. From that day on Hermione had been under house arrest, unable to leave Hogwarts at all, nor go anywhere in the castle alone.

Then the incident happened, it was June, the second to last day of school. Ginny, who had been going out with Harry for nearly four months, walked into an empty classroom after hearing a sound, only to find a naked Harry roll off an equally naked Hermione. Ginny had been devastated and rooted in her place at the door in shock. She'd been about to hex the both when she noticed Harry's eyes. They were blank and emotionless, he didn't look at all like Harry.

Ginny had trained her wand on Hermione who was putting her clothes back on, Ginny hadn't seen it then, but there was sadness and guilt in Hermione's eyes, "What did you do to him!" Ginny yelled.

"What needed to be done," was all Hermione said before waving her arm at Ginny and Ginny was suddenly locked in a paralyzing charm. Hermione walked up to her and leaned closer to Ginny's ear. "Don't hold this against him. He won't even remember it when he wakes up." Then Hermione Granger disappeared. That was the last anyone had seen her, until Snape's news three months later.

Two months later, during an Order meeting, Severus screamed in pain and clutched his forearm. Everyone stared as the man pulled his sleeve back and saw the Dark Mark on his arm begin burning away. After several long excruciating minutes, they only thing left where the Dark Mark had been was a patch of scared skin. Severus looked up at everyone, disbelief on his face, "Voldemort is dead."

The whole Order had followed Snape to Malfoy Manor, what they found was not what they expected. The entire place was deserted save Draco Malfoy, who stood nervously in the foyer waiting it appeared for them. When he saw them he quickly spoke, "Hurry I don't think I can keep her alive much longer." No one knew what he was referring to, but they followed anyway, the urgency in his voice to compelling. When they reached the dining room, Harry first followed by Ron they skidded to an abrupt stop. There in the middle of the room lay two bodies, the furthest that of Tom Riddle. Closer to them, with Draco leaning over her, was Hermione. She looked lifeless save the slight rise and fall of her chest. "Hurry!" Draco yelled, "I cast a breathing charm on her, but I don't think it will last much longer."

"Why?" Ginny asked from her spot next to Harry, "Why should we save her. Why shouldn't we let her die with her master."

Draco shot Ginny the most hateful look anyone had ever seen him give. "Because you ass, she was the one who killed him."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did a flurry of activity burst. Harry and Ron were beside Hermione in an instant followed by Professor Dumbledore. He waved his wand over her, "We need to get her to St. Mungo's immediately, she is barely alive."

Harry went to pick her up, but Draco beat him to it. Gasps filled the room as Hermione's robe fell off her body. "Oh God, is she…." Mrs. Weasley's voice trailed off

"Pregnant, yes." Was all Draco said as he rushed out of the room following Dumbledore. As he moved across the room, no one could take their eyes off Hermione's obvious baby bump.

The next hour or so crept by. They all sat in the waiting room anxiously awaiting news. Everyone in the room was filled with confusion. Everyone trying to process what they had learned, Hermione had killed Voldemort and she was pregnant, but with who's child.

That was the big question on everyone's mind, even more so then how had Hermione managed to kill Voldemort, especially for one wizard in particular. Though he didn't remember, Harry knew he had had sex with Hermione. That she had bewitched him to do so. Was the child his?

"Here." A box was shoved into his hands. Looking up Harry's green eyes met the grey/blue ones of Draco Malfoy.

"What is it?" Harry asked desperately.

"The truth." Harry went to ask him what he meant but Draco left. The blonde had been quiet since they reached the hospital. He refused to tell anyone what had happened, how Hermione had killed Voldemort. All he would say was it was not his place to tell, yet.

Harry stared at the box a moment before looking a Ron and Ginny. He nodded and the three stood and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Once there they sat on the floor. "Should we even watch it? What if it is a trap?" asked Ginny.

"I don't think it is." Ron spoke for the first time all night. "I think it is obvious that Hermione was always on our side."

"But what about what she did to Harry?"

"I have a feeling that will be explained in here." Harry said.

Not hesitating Harry opened the box. Inside was several vials of a blue liquid yet gaseous like substance. Next to them was a pensive.

"Memories." Ron breathed. Harry poured the memories into the pensive then the threesome placed their faces in falling into the memories of Hermione Granger.

When everything cleared Harry recognized the place at once, it was the Grangers. "Avada Kedavra" a voice yelled.

"NO!" a pained voice screamed. Harry watched as the curse hit Mrs. Granger in the chest and the women collapsed next to her already dead husband. Next to them on the floor crying was Hermione.

"You should have just left with us." Said a voice that sounded like Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes were locked on her parent's vacant faces. She didn't seem to be paying attention to her. "Come on Dolohov, let's go." Lucius said to the man to his right

"Can't we have some fun first?" Said a female voice next to the two men.

"No Bellatrix." Lucius shouted at the Death Eater to his left. "You know the Dark Lord's orders. She is not to be harmed."

"I don't get it" said another Death Eater coming from another room with his partner. "She's a mudblood, what could the Dark Lord really need her for?"

Lucius glared down at the still shocked Hermione who was holding both her parents in her lap now. "She may be a mudblood, but she is a powerful one and intelligent. She is the key to helping the Dark Lord gain the most power ever possessed by a wizard. Not even Dumbledore with be able to defeat him. And you'll help him won't you, mudblood."

Hermione turned to Lucius, her eyes were red with tears, but there was something else there. The air in the room began to crackle, Harry could see fear in Lucius's eyes. "Grab her." He yelled to two of the death eaters. The two men moved towards Hermione "I'll never come with you." Hermione yelled and a pulse of magic shot out knocking the two death eaters out. Lucius apparated away and Hermione began fighting Bellatrix and Dolohov.

The memory faded black and cleared to reveal Hermione sitting in the library at Hogwarts. Books upon books were thrown around her. Her hand moved quickly from a page in one book, to another and then another. Suddenly she began to furiously write. Harry as well as Ginny and Ron tried to see what she was writing but they couldn't understand it. The page was filled with words like, "kinship", "love", "family", "decedents", "sacrifice", "blood protection" and other such words.

Hermione was shaking her head. "No, that can't be the only way." She kept muttering. "There has to be something else"

She flipped a page and began reading suddenly she stopped, a small smile crossed her face, "That could work."

The memory faded and Harry and Hermione were walking down a hallway at Hogwarts. "Last night ever in Hogwarts, it's weird." Harry said to Hermione.

"I know. Hey Harry can you come here a moment." Hermione ducked into a classroom and Harry entered. The present Harry watched as Hermione stunned memory Harry. Ginny took Harry's hand and he squeezed her hand back, they knew what was coming.

Hermione took two vials out of her pocket and looked at them both. One was a pink color, the other blue. Harry could see Hermione hesitate before she downed the pink potion. Then she knelt down to the stunned memory Harry. "I am so sorry Harry, but I have to do this. It's the only way to save you, to save everyone. Believe me this is not how I thought my first time would ever have been." Hermione said to the unconscious Harry. Gently she slipped him the blue potion. Instantly memory Harry awoke and upon seeing Hermione attacked her kissing her passionately. In seconds their clothes were gone. Harry saw Hermione cry out in pain as memory Harry thrust into her the first time. Ginny turned away, unable to watch. The memory faded as memory Ginny entered the room.

Now they stood in an office. Hermione stood in front of Lord Voldemort himself. Hermione was knelt on the floor her head touching the ground.

"I will not lie and say I wasn't surprise when my Death Eaters told me you were here. I have been trying to take you for a year, and now you are here on your own free will. I am suspicious, why? Why are you here now?"

"To help you my Lord. This year I have learned a lot. I have studied the books on all the great evils and I came to realize that you are the most powerful there ever has been. I would be foolish not to join you. I cherish my life too much."

"So you are not here out of loyalty to me?"

"No, I am here for myself and myself alone. Self-preservation and I am not too proud to admit that but also…."

"What mudblood, what else?"

Hermione looked up a smirk on her face, "What a great achievement it would be to help you gain the ultimate power."

"Who says I can't gain it on my own?"

Hermione continued to smirk and stood looking right up at the Dark Lord, "We both know you can't. If you could then you wouldn't have spent a year trying to kidnap me." Voldemort smacked her across the face but she didn't cower she just stared back at him and continued to smirk.

"Your confidence and arrogance are intriguing but will get you killed."

Hermione just shrugged.

"So you will help me?" The Dark Lord asked.

"With one condition, you make an unbreakable vowel that you will never harm in any way or try and kill any of Harry Potter's family."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron gasped at Hermione's words and Voldemort looked intrigued. "Why would I make that promise?"

"Because you want the ultimate power, don't you? This is the only way for you to get it. Besides once you are the most powerful wizard it is not like you will have to worry about anyone anyway. No one will be able to stop you, not even Dumbledore or Harry Potter."

Voldemort walked closer to her, "Do you know something about his family that I don't"

"No. What you know I know. Call me sentimental, but that is my condition."

After a moment Voldemort laughed, "Deal."

Hermione stuck out her hand and Voldemort took it, "repeat after me my Lord. I Lord Voldemort here by promise not to harm in anyway or try to kill in any way any member of Harry Potter's family."

Voldemort repeated her words and light glowed around there arms. When the light faded they let each other go. Voldemort laughed again, "you foolish girl, Harry Potter has no family." Hermione said nothing. The memory faded again.

Now Harry, Ginny, and Ron found themselves is a richly and ornate decorate room. Hermione was holding the box Draco had given Harry in her hands and she was facing Draco.

"The box will be in my drawer. The password is Evans. Once it's over get this box to Harry."

Draco was shaking his head, "You don't have to do this. Just let Potter finish him off."

Hermione shook her head, "You know I can't do that."

Draco walked closer to her and took her left cheek in his right hand, "I can't lose you. You are everything to me." He whispered gently. Hermione pressed into his touch. "I'll always be with you Draco, in your heart." Draco shook his head. "This past year has been incredible. You changed my life. Who knew Dumbledore actually did the right thing by making us Head Boy and Girl."

"I think he knew what he was doing." Hermione put the box down and pulled Draco to her and kissed him gently on the lips, "You're a good man, Draco. Don't let your father define who you are. After this, go to my home in Oxford, there you'll find my will, I've left you enough of my inheritance to start over. You don't need them. Be the good man I know you are."

"No, I don't need them, but I need you." He kissed her again more passionately. When he the parted he looked her straight in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too. Draco promise me…."She paused, her hand went to her rounded stomach, "promise me that if Harry doesn't accept her, that you will raise her."

Draco placed his hand over hers on top of her stomach, "As she was my own. You're sure she'll survive?"

"Yes, as long as you keep my body breathing." A tear came down her cheek. Draco was crying too and pulled her close, "I can't believe this is happening. I finally found love and you are leaving me forever."

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. When he realizes that I tricked him, that he is not receiving the ultimate power tonight, he will kill me. In doing so he will have broken his unbreakable vowel not to harm or kill any member of Harry's family." Her hand rubbed her stomach, "she is his flesh and blood, in killing me he kills her."

"But she won't die?"

"No the curse will kill me, she would only die if my body stops breathing too long. I also have made some blood protection potions that I will take to keep her safe until you get me to St. Mungo's"

Draco shuddered and kissed Hermione again. The memory fade and Harry found himself back in Grimmauld Place.

He felt sick. Getting up he ran to the bathroom and vomited. Hermione had planned it all. She had gotten pregnant on purpose, so that she could trick the Dark Lord into breaking an Unbreakable Vowel which consequence was instant death. She was giving up her life, her chance to be with someone she loved, for him. It was too much for Harry to handle, all he knew he needed to do was get back to St. Mungo's to talk to Draco, to see if in some way he was wrong about Hermione's plan.

Entering the living room he saw Ginny and Ron were just as white face. They said nothing to him, instead followed him back to the hospital.

Draco was still were he sat when they left, when he saw them coming he stood. He walked up to Harry and punched him square in the face. Everyone rushed towards him and pulled him back. "No stop. It's alright, I deserve it."

George and Fred let Draco go.

"She planned it all." It was more of a statement than a question.

"From the moment she got to school in the fall." Draco replied "She had it planned down to the week it would all end. She knew that he couldn't resist having her, getting the chance to obtain the ultimate power. She also knew her life was forfeit the moment he discovered she had tricked him."

"Getting pregnant?"

"Planned too. She knew that she had to get Voldemort to make an Unbreakable vow, but he had to believe it was one that meant nothing. He believed you had no family, that there was no chance he'd break that promise. He dismissed her plea as that of a naive girl who thought the war would continue on for a long time and that you might one day have a family. He had no plans of letting you. He didn't know that when he made the vowel she was already three months pregnant with your child. That your family lye growing inside of her. Also she knew the blood protections would protect the baby when she was killed."

"But if she is dead then her body is dead and the baby will die." Ginny said.

"No, not as long as her body is pumping blood and oxygen, she took a potion right before that made her body a human incubator. I am sure that right now the healers are doing the same spells now, but more permanently. In four months, you Potter will be the father of a beautiful baby girl and Hermione will die."

No one knew what to say. "She gave up everything for you. I hope you make her sacrifice worth it. Now I am going to go see if I can be with my love."

Draco turned and left heading toward where Hermione was being treated. Everyone else just sat in silence.

Four months later found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco sitting around Hermione's bed. Her stomach was flatter, her chest still, her skin pale and cold. In Harry's arm a little baby girl slept. She was the most beautiful baby Harry had ever seen. She had a tuff of curly brown hair, and though she was a new born, her eyes already had a brownish hue to them. Draco who was holding Hermione's hand his face pressed against her hands finally looked up, "What will you name her?"

Harry looked over at the man who in the past four months had become his friend. Draco was a truly changed man from who he had been as a child, and Harry knew that was all due to Hermione. Draco was completely devastated by Hermione's death, but Harry could see a hint of life, a spark when he looked at his love's daughter. "Hermione Lily Potter." Harry said confidently. His eyes moving from his daughter to now deceased best friend. She had been pronounced officially dead as soon as Hermione Lily had come screaming into the world, but really she'd been gone for months now. Harry guessed that was why it was so easy, well not easy but bearable, to sit here now next to her, even if she was gone. He knew in a few minutes they would take her body away, but Harry, like he guessed the rest of his friends wanted to spend a few minutes longer with their best friend, and the bravest witch they had ever known.

"It's a good name. Though I doubt Hermione would be fond of her daughter being named after her." Draco said quietly.

"Probably not, but it fits. Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be her godfather?" Draco looked shocked and looked at Ron. However the redhead did not look upset, instead he just smiled.

"Yes, I'd love to. Can I hold her?"

Harry handed over Hermione Lily and Draco held her gently, "She'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"Yes she will and hopefully as smart too."

The all laughed slightly. Soon the healers took Hermione's body away. Three days later, Hermione Jean Granger was buried next to her parents in Oxford. Though she was gone, she would forever be remembered. To the masses she was the Witch who destroyed Voldemort. To her family and friends, she was just Hermione, the smartest, most loving, and selfless witch ever known. She was a daughter, sister, best friend, lover, and mother.


End file.
